Savage Party
by OverHazard
Summary: Nothing's better than having a large group of friends that you love hanging out with! Being with people that will support you every time in your life, not leaving your side nor leaving you alone whenever you're sad. This is a story about a group of friends known as the 'Savage Party'.
1. Chapter 1 - Savage Party

Hey ya'll~~!~~! The name's Kisunagi Shon! I'm 17 years old, living alone since my parents went traveling 'world wide', what's great is that I don't need to work since I'll get over a few thousand dollars sent from my parents through mail- wait, why am I telling you personal stuff? Damnit brain, why did you tell the audience about the cash?! Now they're gonna come to my apartment in Shinjuku and come to room 765 and take my money! Wait... AH CRAP, I just told everyone about it! God.. Whatever, ah anyways, I'm Kisunagi Shon, I'm 17 years old, living alone, having a fun life by hanging out with friends, well on the internet of course but we hang out in real life too! Well whatever, here goes..

(Dialog~~)

Shon - Nya ha nya ha nya ha nya ha~~! I'm bored...

Brandon – Of course you are. (This is Brandon Ang, he's 17 years old and he lives in the same apartment building as I am, we always hang out to play games, watch anime and do other STUFF.)

Panzer – I miss Erika... (This is Panzer Lehr, he's 19 years old and he lives in the same damn apartment building as Brandon and I as well, okay you know, all the guy characters live in the same building as I am because it's modernly designed rooms are nice and it's very cheap so yeah~!)

Shon – I miss Katyusha~~

Brandon – Katyusha? I thought you liked Darjeeling?

(We're talking about characters, not songs/food/drinks)

Shon – Yeah. But I want to hug Katyusha~ She's so small and adorable~!

Panzer – I really doubt that she will allow you to hug her.

Brandon – No, she allows Shon to hug her since they've known each other since they were kids and she always liked it whenever he hugs her.

Panzer – Oh cool, if only I could hug Erika like the way you hug Katyusha.

Shon – What? Really? You want to hug Erika like the way I hug Katyusha? You could just ask her, I hugged her once, she fainted 2 minutes later on~

Panzer & Brandon - YOU HUGGED ERIKA?!

Shon – No, I was hugging Michael Bay. Nah, I'm just kidding, but I did hugged Erika once. Just ask her and she'll allow it.

Panzer – No way! I asked for a little cash she wont even lent me some!

Brandon – I asked her if she can lend me one of her movies, she said 'no'!

Shon - 1st of all, money is different, 2nd of all, I don't think she watches that many movies.

Brandon - ….. Panzer, call her and ask her to come over Shon's place!

Panzer – Gottcha!

***In the phone's conversation***

Panzer – Heyo~

Erika – Hello.

Panzer – Erika, I need-

Erika – No.

Panzer – I-I'm not even finished yet.

Erika – Whatever it is, 'no'.

Panzer – But I was just wonder whether you want to come over to Shon's apartment.

Erika – Oh … Then uh... Okay then.

Panzer – ALRIGHT~! BYE BYE~!

***End of phone's conversation***

Shon – She's coming over?

Panzer – Yeah~!

Brandon – ALRIGHT!

Panzer – I can now ask if I can hug her~!~~!

Shon – Good to know~

Brandon – I wish I could hug Erika, but I already have someone I love.

Shon – Is it Karina?

Brandon – Yea- Wait what?! NO!

Panzer – Nonna?

Brandon – No.

Shon – MY KATYUSHA?!

Brandon – No way in hell.

Shon – Oh okay then.

Panzer – Is it Orange Pekoe?

Brandon – Nope.

Shon – Is it your mom?

Brandon – Of course I love my mom, but not in that way of course.

Panzer – Assam?

Brandon – Maybe, maybe not?

Shon – YOUR SISTER!

Brandon – I love my sister, but again, not in that way..

Panzer – Nonna?

Brandon – You asked that question twice, already.

Shon – Kay?

Brandon – Maybe?

Panzer – You're in love with Kay?!

Shon – Not a big surprise, really. She's cute, pretty, kind, friendly and not to mention rather sexy in a way.

Brandon – W-What do you mean 'not a big surprise'?!

Shon – I mean come on, we could all imagine you dating Kay. But Arisa has been complaining about the guy she likes, is in love with Kay, so you may have some competition.

Brandon – What's the dude's name? No one must love Kay!

Panzer – You're slowly becoming like the lolicon version of Shon, where you wont share anyone you like or love.

Shon – I'm always in that sort of state. Whoever I love cannot have her unless I'm not interested in her anymore or she loves someone else till I go like another person.

Panzer – Oh okay then.

***Someone knocks on the door***

Shon – I'll get it, it's obviously Erika. I'm coming~~!

Darjeeling – Good afternoon.

Shon - …...

Darjeeling – Shon?

Pekoe – What's wrong? Hi Shon~!

Shon - …...Wh-Why are you both here?

Darjeeling – Are we not allowed to be here?

Shon – Of course you're allowed, but I just didn't expect you to come.

Pekoe – Ah~ So this is where you live~

Shon – Y-Yeah.. Umm... C-Come in, make yourselves at home, I'll make you some tea.

Darjeeling – Good afternoon, Brandon, Panzer.

Pekoe – Good afternoon.

Panzer – Heyo~!

Brandon – Hello.

Darjeeling – I'll help you with the tea!

Shon -E-eh? I-It's alright.

Pekoe – Can I help? I'm good at making tea.

Shon – Um...S-Sure...

***Someone knocks on the door ONCE MORE***

Shon – I-I'm coming! Can you both handle the tea?

Darjeeling – Of course.

Pekoe – Yeah~

Shon – Thanks. Hey~

Erika – Hey...

Shon – What's wrong, you look liked you've just seen Slenderman.

Erika – Nonna... Nonna is in the hospital...

Shon - …...What?

Brandon and Panzer - ***Spits out tea* **Pfffftt! W-What?! ***Both in sync***

Erika – I'm just kidding, they're right here.

Katyusha – Privet~ (Hi/hello in Russian)

Nonna – Hello.

Shon – Oh thank god, my Katyusha is not in the hospital! ***Hugs Katyusha***

Darjeeling - ***Glares at Katyusha and Shon***

Pekoe – Darjeeling? What's wrong?

Darjeeling – Eh? W-What? Oh.. Uh nothing. Nothing at all.

Shon – Come on in~ Make yourselves at home.

Brandon – Jeez Erika, don't scare us like that.

Panzer – Yeah! The last thing we want to hear is that you're in the hospital!

Erika – Sorry...

Katyusha – So warm~ ***Mumbles to herself***

Nonna – So cute~ ***Mumbles to herself***

Shon – Hey, now you're just making Erika look bad, we invited her so make her feel at ease.

Brandon – Yeah, Panzer!

Panzer – W-What?! I-Uh...God...Fine then..

Darjeeling – Here's your tea, everyone.

Everyone in the living room – Thanks~!

Shon – Oh yeah, Erika!

Erika – Yes?

Shon – Can I have a hug?

Panzer, Darjeeling, Katyusha, Brandon - …..Eh?

Erika – Ummm... Okay.

Shon – Yay~!

Erika - ***Blushes lightly and hugs Shon***

Panzer - ….C-Can I have a hug too?

Erika – No.

Panzer – WHY NOT?!

Shon – Erika, that wont be fair. Give the man a hug or a kiss.

Brandon - A kiss?! ***Looks at Darjeeling** **while blushing***

Darjeeling – Hmm? Is there something you need, Brandon?

Brandon – N-Nothing at all!

Katyusha – What does a kiss feel like? Is there a sort of taste when kissing?

Nonna & Shon - ….Sooo cute~~

***Door opens***

Tian – Hey guys. (Thin is Tian Shan, He's the oldest in the group, he's 24 and has a huge crush on Nishizumi Maho for quite sometime now.)

Everyone – Hey/ Hi/ Good afternoon.

Katyusha – So moving on, what does a kiss feel like~?

Nonna – Should we tell her, Shon?

Shon – I don't know if she's ready..

Katyusha - ..Eh~?

Darjeeling – D-D-D-D-Did the both of you kiss before?

Nonna & Shon – Yeah.

Darjeeling – E-Eh?

Panzer – Don't lie to me, Shon. And where's my hug?

Erika – Oh yeah sorry. ***Hugs Panzer***

Panzer – Hnngg~ Ah moving on! Don't you dare lie to me Shon! Did you or did you not kiss Nonna?

Nonna – We kissed before.

Shon – Nonna doesn't lie, she's very honest, I thought you would know that Panzer.

Panzer – PROVE IT!

Nonna and Shon – Okay.

Brandon – Oh no..

Erika – This is getting interesting.

Tian – What the hell?

Pekoe – Y-You're actually gonna kiss?

Nonna and Shon – Yes.

Darjeeling - …...P-Please...N-No...

Nonna and Shon - ***Lips slowly getting closer while our eyes are shut***

Brandon - …..Ah shit..

Panzer – Wait? WHAT?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! They're actually gonna do it!

***Door slammed open***

Kay – Hey ya'll~~!

Nonna and Shon - ***Didn't kiss because of the shock that Kay made***

Brandon – Oh hey Kay!

Kay – Hi~!

Everyone else – Hey/Hi/Good afternoon

Panzer – Thank god, you came in the nick of time, Kay!

Kay – What?

Brandon - ...Nonna and Shon were about to kiss.

Kay – Wow! Sweet! Continue doing it! I want to watch!

Tian – I feel left out for some reason.

Pekoe – You're not the only one

Brandon – Oh god, why is this even happening?

Nonna and Shon - ***Repeats the process***

Kay – Wow... ***Blushing lightly***

***Door was slammed open again***

Anzu – Yo yo~!

Yuzu – Good afternoon, everyone.

Momo – Hello.

Jonathan – WHAT'S UP PEEPS~! (This is Jonathan Cheng, he's 18 years old, he's the same age as Anzu and the both of them are dating. I wish I can get a girlfriend.)

Nonna and Shon - ***Gets interrupted again***

Kay – Aww, and it was getting good.

Yuzu – What was?

Panzer – Nonna and Shon were about to k- ***Mouth got shut by Darjeeling***

Darjeeling – They were talking about a very interesting story!

Shon – Maybe we should show them next time?

Nonna – Yes, I think it will be best that way.

Darjeeling – N-No, there's no need to show us again.

Panzer – Y-Yeah! Darjeeling's right you don't have to show it to us again! Ever again!

(In Tian's mind) – I guess Darjeeling doesn't want Nonna and Shon to kiss in front of her, since she obviously doesn't want to feel the pain to see the person she likes kissing another women, but I wonder what will it be like if she knew that Shon likes her, or if Brandon knew that she likes Shon. Brandon might get very pissed off and will start to have a grudge on Shon sooner or later if he knew. At least I didn't say anything.

Shon – Not everyone in the group is here.

Katyusha – You're right, who's missing?

Pekoe – Hadie(supportive character),Mako, Hana, Miho, Maho, Josh(supportive character), Egatama(Supportive character), Noel(Main character coming soon) and Brad(Main character coming soon).

Panzer – Wow, you remembered them all. I can't even remember them all

Brandon – You ain't the only one.

Shon – Well this is 'Savage Party' the friendship group of fun and many more!

Everyone – We are the 'Savage Party'!

Savage Party, a large group of friends who went to the same school together, lived close to each other and hangs out everyday. While having fun and much more! If you're sad, you can come to us! If you have personal problems...Then uh... We'll try to help you guys with that too! Anything is possible with us! Except immortality and y-you know what I mean!

**Series theme song -**

Can't Hold Us - Macklemore

START;DASH – U's

**Series ending song -**

**Clocks – Coldplay/One Republic**

**Kibou no Hana – Chigusa Haruka**


	2. Chapter 2 - Wasting The 1 Thing You Have

***Door opens***

Brandon – Hey, Shon.

Shon – Oh Hey, man.

Brandon – I-Is there someone in the your bathroom?

Shon – Yep~

Brandon – Who is it?

Shon – I ain't telling.

Brandon – Did you went out on a date without telling the group?

Shon – What? No~

Brandon – Then who is it?

***Bathroom door opens***

? - Hey, Shon where did you say you'd put my extra clothes at?

Shon – My room.

Brandon – K-K-K-K-K-KAY?!

Kay – Oh hey, Brandon~!

Brandon – Y-Y-Y-You're just wearing a-a-a-a-a towel?!

Kay – Yeah, so?

Brandon – A-Are you not ashamed?!

Shon – Dude, relax. We're friends so it's alright.

Brandon – WHAT?!

Shon – What drink do you want, Kay?

Kay – Diet Coke.

Shon – Okey Dokey~

***Kay enters Shon's room***

Brandon - ….. There's a naked hot chick in your apartment and you're asking her what drink she wants?!

Shon – Yeah. What's the big deal?

Brandon – D-D-Did you guys sleep together last night?

Shon – Yeah.

Brandon – WHAT?! WHY?!

Shon – She was reading an online comic called 'Bongcheon-Dong Ghost', after reading it, she got so scared till she came over to my place with her pajamas on while holding a pillow with teary eyes while blushing lightly~ God she was cute, last night, I just wished that I have taken a photo of that face~

Brandon – S-S-So you slept together?!

Shon – She slept on the couch, but I think it was 4 in the morning that I saw her came in because she was still afraid with teary eyes. I LITTERALLY WISH I HAVE TAKEN A PHOTO OF THAT FACE! DAMNIT!

Brandon – I-Isn't that weird?!

Shon – How is that weird? We're friends, we're not dating or anything. Sheesh man, chill.

Brandon – W-What? I-I don't even know anymore... God, I have weird friends.

Shon – You want Beer, Vodka or Wine?

Brandon – What? No!

Shon – Oh okay, Beer for me!

Brandon – Why are you drinking beer at 1 in the afternoon?

Shon – There's no rule saying that I can't.

Brandon – Aren't you a minor?

Shon – Yeah but in a few months ,I WILL NOT BE A MINOR NO MORE!

Brandon – Oh god..

Shon – Could you imagine Kay, wearing an oversized shirt with just her underwear on while holding a pillow like what I mentioned last night? I swear, you would skip a heart beat and just want to hug her~!

Kay - ***Listening to them from Shon's room* **Hm, hehehe, this might get interesting.

Brandon - …..I-I can't answer that.

Shon – Ah whatever, sit down, relax! We're gonna watch America's Funniest Home Videos!

Brandon – Oh cool, I miss that show.

***Shon's room door opens***

Kay – Alright~! Let's get this party started~!

Brandon - ***Looks to the side with his mouth agape* **W-W-W-What the hell?!

Shon – Was is it? Oh! Woo! Not bad, Kay. What did I tell ya, Brandon. You'll just skip a heart beat, cus I did, 3 times already.

Brandon – Ummm...W-Whatever..

Shon – Come join us, Kay! We're watching America's Funniest Home Videos!

Kay – Oh yay~!

***Door opens***

Albert – Hey ya'll~! (This is Albert Mojica, he's 17 years old, dating Kawashima Momo right now. That's all I gotta say. YAY)

Momo – Hello all.

Kay – Hi~

Shon – WHAT'S UP, BOY!

Brandon – Hey.

Albert – Oh cool, Kay being cute and HOT at the same time. Dreams really do come true.

Shon – I know right? Nyahahaha!

Brandon – I literally have weird friends...

Momo – You're drinking alchohol?

Brandon – They are, not me.

Albert – I do drink, sometimes.

Shon – I'll drink them whenever I'm in a super happy mood.

Momo – Ah, alright.

***Door opens***

Nonna – Hello everyone.

Maho – Hi. (This is Nishizumi Maho, older sister of Nishizumi Miho, she's cool, pretty, badass, awesome, generous, kind and very smart, and she's the girl that Tian has a crush on~)

Shon – Hey~ Katyusha ain't with you?

Nonna – No, she's with her other friends.

Albert – She has friends outside of us?! Aw hell no!

Shon – Don't worry, Albert. I know how you feel.

Maho – Kay, why are you dressed like that?

Kay – Because it's warm~!

Maho – I guess that make sense.

Brandon – She just accepted a simple answer...

Nonna – It looks good on you, Kay.

Kay – Hehehe, thanks~

Shon – Heh. Hey Nonna, you want some Vodka?

Nonna – I don't mind, but will you be alright if I drank some?

Shon – I don't mind at all~! Drink as much as you want, same some for Katyusha too~ ***Hands a bottle of Vodka to Nonna***

Nonna – Okay then. ***Gets the bottle of Vodka and pours it onto a glass***

Shon – Guys, I want you all to watch her drink the Vodka.

Everyone – Alright/Okay then/Sure.

Nonna - ***Drinks the glass of Vodka***

Everyone - ***Stares at Nonna***

(2 Minutes later)

Nonna – Is there something on my face~?

Kay – WOAH! SHE'S DRUNK!

Brandon – No way!

Albert – IMPOSSIBRU!

Maho – Well that escalated quickly.

Momo – You don't say, Maho?

Nonna – Another~!

Shon - … Take this. ***Gives Nonna a whole bottle of Vodka***

Brandon – AHHH! SHON, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

Shon – I'm just giving my friend, what she wants and what she enjoys.

Albert – I should've brought my camera.

***Door opens***

Assam – Good afternoon my precious cookies and biscuits! (This is Assam, she's the female joker in the group, she tricks like the actual Joker and jokes around like the actual Joker, I can't say she's related to Darjeeling or Orange Pekoe but whatever~!)

Darjeeling – Good afternoon everyone.

Everyone – Hey~!/HI/Hello/WHO THE HELL ARE YOU.

Shon – Oh shi- Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha~~! I-I-I can't breath! AHAHAHA!

Darjeeling – Nonna, why is your face all red?

Assam – She's most likely transforming into a Tomato or a Strawberry with eyes.

Brandon – Darjeeling, you're good at handling drunk people, try to make Nonna un-drunk.

Darjeeling – I'll try... Um... Nonna?

Nonna – What'chu want, gurl?!

Darjeeling - …. She's rather annoying...

Assam – This would be a great plot for an Anime series!

Shon – I know right!

Albert – I swear, something's gonna happen..

Shon – You're right, Darjeeling, sit down on my seat, I'll handle this since I'm the one that made her drunk.

Darjeeling – O-Oh um...A-Alright then...

Shon – Nonna, whatchu doin?

Nonna – Nuthing~?

Shon – What's that you're holding?

Nonna – Vodka! I think...

Shon – Can I have a look?

Nonna – Okay~

Shon – What in the hell? THERE'S NOTHING LEFT INSIDE THE BOTTLE! Did you drink it all?

Nonna – Maybe?

Shon – Thank god, I only took one out and not 2 or else I couldn't give any to Katyusha, but I wanted a taste of the Vodka~!

Nonna – You wanted a taste?

Shon – Yeah, since it was pure Vodka...

Nonna – Oh sorry, maybe this will satisfy you. ***Slowly gets to Shon's face***

Darjeeling - …...Eh?

***Door was slammed open***

Panzer – WHAT'S UP MY LITTLE TOILET SEATS! ***Looks at Nonna and Shon when they're about to kiss*** …. VHAT THE HALL IS THIS?!

Shon – ***Dodges Nonna's kiss*** As much as I want to taste the Vodka, I'm not kissing you, while you're drunk.

Darjeeling - … Thank goodness...

Brandon - ***Was looking at Darjeeling***

Panzer – She's drunk?! Nonna, can I have a kiss?

Nonna – I don't see why not to do it. ***Kisses Panzer's cheeks***

Panzer - ***Blushes madly and faints***

Assam – Whoops, man down.

***Door opens***

Erika – Hey guys.

Katyusha – Hey all~!

Everyone else except Panzer – Hey/Hi/Hello/Good afternoon/OH HEY

Katyusha – Is Nonna drunk?

Shon – Yeah, you want some Vodka?

Katyusha – No thanks, I just quit.

Erika – Can I try some?

Shon – Heh, sure.

Darjeeling – No!

***Silence in shock***

Shon – Eh? Darjeeling? Something wrong?

Darjeeling – W-What? N-Nothing, nothing at all.

Brandon – I think it's better if Erika doesn't drink the Vodka, we don't need another drunk person.

Albert – Yep, Momo. Try some.

Momo – W-What?! N-No! Hmph!

(Brandon's thoughts) -

Darjeeling has been acting more strange whenever she sees Shon getting closer to other girls. Could it be that she's in love with him? Nah, no way in hell. I really doubt anyone would fall in love with him. Shon has been more open to the group and has been to relaxed. He's usually the quiet type of guy or maybe it's just me not knowing that he's always been like this.

Maho – Oh yeah, Shon, I heard that you and Nonna kissed. Is that true?

Shon – Yeah.

Maho – Why'd the both of you kiss?

Shon – It was an accidental kiss, we were walking towards each other, but then I tripped and accidentally kiss Nonna on the lips.

Maho – When was that?

Shon – 2 or 3 weeks ago, I think?

Maho – Well at least no one got hurt.

Shon – Yep.

Assam – Hey Brandon, did you have your first kiss yet?

Brandon – What? No, not yet.

Assam – Neither did I, let's try it.

Kay - ….. Hey I want to try too!

Brandon – WHY ME?!

Kay – Because Shon already had his first kiss and Albert already has a girlfriend.

Brandon – What about the others?!

Assam – They're not here, so you're next!

Brandon – Oh god why...

Kay & Brandon - ***Kisses Brandon by accident when Nonna accidentally pushed Kay***

Assam - …...NOW WHO CAN I KISS?!

Darjeeling – Oh my...

Albert – Not bad.

Momo – Hehe.

Maho – This is a fun group.

Shon – Nonna.

Nonna – Yeah~?

Shon – Good Job!

Katyusha – I don't really care, but whatever is going, I LIKE IT!

Kay - ***Stops kissing and** **Blushes madly*** M-My first kiss...

Brandon - ***Fainted***

(Shon's thoughts) -

Everyone is slowly losing their first kiss. They may think it's nothing but if you wont have your first kiss with the person you love, it's just wasteful. As much as I like Nonna, having my first kiss as her wasn't something I would be happy about... I already have someone I love and I wanted to giver her my first kiss, but it's all gone... But what happened, cannot be changed...


	3. Chapter 3 - Maybe? Maybe Not

…...

Panzer – Y-You tired?

Erika – Slightly.

Panzer – A-Alright then...

Erika – How did we get trapped in this room again?

Panzer – We were playing hide and seek with Shon and the others in the apartment building, we were looking for him in the storage room, when we entered we were locked from the outside by someone.

Erika – Alright then.

~~~~~(Other side)~~~~~

Shon – Well you guys found me, where's Panzer and Erika?

Tian – Now that you mentioned it, where did they go?

Maho – I don't know.

Brad – What kind of sorcery is this?!

Shon – Let's go check the storage rooms.

Tian – Yeah.

~~~~(Other side with Panzer and Erika)~~~~~

Erika – I'm cold...

Panzer – Well it's winter... OH! Y-You can have my jacket.. ***Offers his jacket to Erika***

Erika – T-Thank you... ***Takes his jacket and uses it***

Panzer – So cute...

Erika - ***Moves closer to Panzer and leans on his left shoulder*** It'll be warmer if we're together.

Panzer – Yeah...

***Door slams opens***

Shon – Oh my god, I'M AWESOME! ***Australian accent***

Maho – Wow, Panzer and Erika.

Brad – Panzer and Erika, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!

Panzer – S-Shut up!

Erika – Panzer..

Panzer – Yeah?

Erika - ***Kisses Panzer's lips***

Everyone else - ….Oh shit!/I'll be damned/ Not Bad

Erika – I love, you Panzer.

Shon – YAY~! GO PANZER!

Tian – Congratulations!

Maho – That was rather random

Brad – No shit.

Panzer – W-W-W-What?! Y-Y-You serious! I-I-

Erika – I was joking, and I kissed you because I wanted to know what I kissed felt like.

Panzer – E-EH?! T-Then you should've kissed Shon instead! He has experience!

Shon – How true, hehe~

Erika – I wanted to try on someone that hasn't kissed anybody yet.

Maho – Makes sense.

Tian – I'm going to Shon's place.

Brad – Same here.

Shon – You guys coming? I'm gonna make some Hot Chocolate.

Panzer – Uh yeah sure..

Erika – Okay, let's go.

(Shon's mind) -

Should I tell them that Nonna and Katyusha are going back to Russia? Or should they know about the 'real me'? Perhaps it's time for me to tell them the secrets of my life, but I'll leave that decision to Brandon. Maybe he'll know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sexuality

Darjeeling – Y-You're doing it too fast, Shon...

Shon – S-Sorry, I thought you liked doing it fast...

Darjeeling – I-I guess...

Shon – W-Well t-this is nice..

Darjeeling – I-it's b-big a-a-and h-hard too...

~~~(Outside Shon's apartment room)~~~

Brandon - ***Slowly breathing heavily while listening to them from the door***

Noel – Hey, Brandon. Whatcha doin, out here?(This is Noel, he's the Russian specialist, he knows a lot of things about the people of Russia just as much as Nonna and Katyusha does as well, and he adores Katyusha more than I do.)

Brandon – Shh! Be quiet.

Noel – Hm? Let me hear too. ***Mimics what Brandon is doing***

Brandon – D-Don't tell me. T-t-that they're h-h-having s-s-sex?

Noel – Well I think they are...

Brandon – B-But, i-it's m-my Darjeeling..

Noel – There are plenty of other Darjeelings out there, dude.

Brandon – But this one's my favorite!

Noel – You don't say?

Nonna – Hello.

Noel – Oh hey.. N-Nonna?!

Brandon – Shh!

Nonna – What are you both, doing out here?

Brandon – Why don't you listen for yourself.

Nonna – Don't mind if I do. ***Does the same thing as the other two*** A-Are they d-doing 'it'?

Noel – No doubt about it.

Brandon – Shh! Listen closely.

(Back inside the room)

Darjeeling – W-Wow, I d-didn't think y-you were this good, Shon

Shon – Hehe, well, this wasn't my first time actually~

(Back outside again)

Nonna - ***Blushing*** H-H-How s-s-shameless...

Noel – Like you're one to talk, when you went to the beach last year..

Brandon – Heh.

Nonna - ***Opens the door quickly and enters the room*** S-S-S-Stop it!

Brandon & Noel - ***Falls on the ground***

Brandon – What the hell?!

Noel – Yeah! Vhat the hell?!

Shon – Oh hey, guys! We're almost done making the burgers and fried chicken~!

Darjeeling – I didn't expect you to be this good at cooking.

Shon – Thanks~ Kay and Maho taught how to cook a bit, actually.

Brandon – Oh thank god!

Noel – W-What?! You guys weren't having 'sex'?!

Shon – WHAT?!

Darjeeling – E-Eh?! ***Blushes madly and drops the spoon she was holding*** H-Having s-s-s-s-sex?

Nonna – Why did you say that, out loud?

Noel – I just had too.

Shon – Well, if I was gonna have sex, I would've have done it somewhere else other than the living room or the kitchen!

Brandon – He has a point..

Noel – Good call.

Nonna – Makes sense.

Darjeeling – H-Having s-s-s-sex i-i-is bad!

Noel – No it's not~ Well it is... I DON'T KNOW.

Brandon – This is gonna be a long day..

Nonna - ….


	5. Chapter 5 - Music Night

**_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_  
_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_  
_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_  
_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -_**

_Cut the cloth and tread the fat!_  
_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_  
_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_  
_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_  
_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_  
_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_  
_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Darren – I just got here... Why is everyone singing?!(This is Darren, the guy who's in love with Oryou and quite straight forward)

Oryou – Perhaps, they're singing the song that the Dwarfs sang from 'The Hobbit'.

Shon -Correct!

Noel – Where's Katyusha?

***Door opens loudly***

Katyusha – HEY ALL~!

Nonna – Hello

Darjeeling – Good Evening, everyone.

Brandon – It's only the 3 of you? Where's Pekoe and Assam?

Darjeeling – They both have music class to attend.

Darren – And Kay?

Shon – Kay is with Maho and Mako, shopping.

Darren – Oh Okay.

Brandon – What should we sing next?

Panzer – ERIKA!

Brandon – Panzer... Erika isn't here..

Panzer – No! That's not what I meant, I meant the song 'Erika'.

Brandon – Oh, why didn't you say so?

Panzer – Too lazy..

Shon – You ain't the only one~

Darren – One problem: We don't know the lyrics and we don't speak German.

Oryou – Precisely.

Darjeeling – Indeed.

Noel – How ironic..

Katyusha – Hey, Noel. Did you bring it?

Noel – Oh yeah! ***Gives a box to Katyusha***

Shon – WOO! What's in it? A 'toy'?

Noel – No? I don't know.

Brandon – A toy?

Shon - ***Whispers to Brandon***

Brandon – O-Oh! Oh god no!

Shon – Hehe~

Noel – **EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!**

Brandon – No! Anything other than that!

Noel – Okay...

Darjeeling – How about singing a song from our childhood series?

Katyusha – POKEMON!

Everyone – YES! AAWW YEAH! Alright then.

**Guys -**

**I want to be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause (oooh)  
I will travel across the land  
Searchin' far and wide  
Each Pokemon to understand  
The power that's inside! (Power inside!)**

Pokemon!  
It's you and me.  
I know it's my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Ooh you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend!  
Pokemon!  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokemon!  
(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!  


**Girls -**

**Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle everyday  
To claim my rightful place!  
Come with me, the time is right!  
There's no better team  
Arm and arm, we'll win the fight!  
It's always been a dream!**

Pokemon!  
It's you and me.  
I know it's my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Ooh you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend!  
Pokemon!  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokemon!  
(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em (Pokemon!) 

**Everyone -**

**Pokemon!  
It's you and me.  
I know it's my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Ooh you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend!  
Pokemon!  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokemon!  
(I'll catch you!)  
(Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokemon! **

Shon – YAY! GREAT JOB

Katyusha – AHAHA! That was awesome!

Nonna & Darjeeling – Indeed it was.

Noel – DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS!

Brandon & Darren – NO

Noel – Damnit!

Oryou – Why don't have one person sing a song?

Darren – I like that! Let's give it a shot!

Brandon – Alright then, who goes first?

Shon – DARJEELING GOES FIRST!

Darjeeling – E-Eh?! M-Me?! H-How?! W-Why?!

Brandon – That's cus we're all curious to know what you sound like when you sing.

Nonna – How correct.

Katyusha – Yep.

Darjeeling - ***sighs*** A-Alright then...

**Song: Be Starters! – Kitamura Eri**

**ima mune ni umareta yuruginai kono kimochi  
dakishimete tobe haruka tooku**

game and set nante nai hibi  
image shite kanaetai mirai  
kazoete uchiake attara yakusoku akiramenai  
yume wo katachi ni suru made

sukina koto zenryoku de oikakeyou  
issho ni me tanoshiku ne  
kibou no hane hirogete

ima mune ni umareta yuruginai kono kimochi  
yuuki to yobu tame hajimeyou  
BE STARTERS! michisuu no doa tate  
kowagarazu akete ne

fly far away (far away)  
maiagare, kanate he to

josho kiryu wa sora ni  
hana wa daichi ni shinjite  
mae o ne mite yukou

jozuna kotoba yori tsunagi au te  
mitsume au manazashi  
tayori ni fuan na hi

nakitai yoru mo soba ni iru  
daijobu senaka o  
sotto itsumo osukara

ima mune ni afureru  
atatakai kono kimochi  
ai to hokoru tame hajimeyou

BE STARTERS! namidanara isshun de  
omoide ni azukete ne  
Going far away (far away)  
tsukisusume doko made mo

ima mune ni umareta yuruginai kono kimochi  
yuuki to yobu tame hajimeyou  
BE STARTERS! michisuu no doa tate  
kowagarazu akete ne

flying far away (far away)  
maiagare, kanate he to

Shon – Woo!

Brandon - …. Wow...

Darren – Dayum

Oryou – Not bad.

Katyusha – Catchy song~

Nonna – That was nice.

Noel – Well I'll be damned, that was awesome!

Shon – Alright, Brandon it's your turn!

Brandon – WHAT?! WHY?!

Shon – Just do it.

Brandon – Ugh...Fine...

**Song: Crashed – Chris Daughtry **

**Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah.**

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

**Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
Yeah, yeah.**

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

From your face, your eyes  
Are burning to me.  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need.

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away

Shon – Holy shit...

Darren – Ditto..

Noel – Like wise..

Katyusha – Wow

Nonna – That was interesting.

Darjeeling – T-That was cool, Brandon.

Brandon – E-Eh?! T-T-Thanks.. ***Blushes lightly and looks to the side***

Shon – Alright! Noel, you know what we're both gonna sing, right?

Noel – Awww Yeah!

Brandon – Hey! I thought it's 1 person per song!

Shon – Yeah but it's a combination.

Brandon – That doesn't even make any sense!

Noel – You don't say? Well whatever, let's sing!

Shon – Alright then.

**Song: Core Pride – UVERworld**

**Noel -**

**sei ouke sorezore ga jinsei o ouka  
nou no BLACK BOX o shiru sore wa kou ka  
you wa LIMIT LINE o subete ryouga  
saa ikou ka fumidasu sore wa kyou da  
**

**yappa hibi wa ikasen kou  
sotsunaku konashitecha NO NO  
STOP nagare o mikiwamena  
mazu mono tomo sezu ikou ze HERE WE GO  
**

**Shon -  
todokanu mono ya kagiri aru mono ni  
atsuku naru mune o osaetsukeru no wa  
rikai mo sezu osaetsuke you to shite kita  
kirai de yurusenakatta ano otonatachi to onaji jan ka yo  
**

**Shon & Noel -  
doushita tte kanawanai esoragoto darou ga  
mune o moyasu hi wa dare ni mo keseya shinai  
sora kara furu kuroi ame ga kono mi nurashi furiyamanaku tomo  
mada kesase wa shinai kono mune no hi sore ga PRIDE  
**

**Shon -  
yohou toori ni furidashita ame  
yosou ijou ni nakama wa atsumatta  
otagai no hibi ya shourai no hanashi de  
atsuku natte naguriai ni natta**

juugo no koro mo fuan kara nogareru you ni  
onaji you na koto de naguriatta koto  
omoidashite omae ga waraidasu kara  
kawattenai natte ore mo fukidashita n da  


**Shon & Noel -  
sou yatte iji hatte funbatte ikitenakucha  
jikan no nagare sae mo kowaku naru  
hontou ni naguru beki aite wa sonna jibun darou  
tada ima wa maketakunai jibun ni makenai PRIDE**

STOP nagare o mikiwamena  
mazu mono tomo sezu ikou ze HERE WE GO  
STOP nagare wo mikiwamena  
mazu mono tomo sezu ikou ze HERE WE GO  


**Shon -  
doushita tte yappa hitori no yoru wa  
jibun no koto sae mo wakaranaku naru  
sonna ore to wakariaou to shitekureru  
kimi ga iru nara motto tsuyoku nareru**

mou dounatta tte ii kakkou warukutatte ii  
shinimono gurui de mirai o kaete yaru  
doushita tte kaerenai unmei da to iwarete mo  
mada ore wa kawareru jibun de kaete miseru

kore ga sou PRIDE sorezore no basho de  


**Shon & Noel -  
mada mada kieru na kokoro no hi o  
mada wasuretakunai mune no atsusa o  
mada mada kieru na kokoro no hi o  
mada mada ikeru zo ikeru zo**

oh BABY MY PRIDE

Darjeeling – Wow... T-That was amazing!

Shon – Nehehe, thanks~

Noel – Oh my god, I'm awesome~!

Darren – My turn or?

Shon – Yep~!

Darren – AWWW YEAH.

Shon – Oryou, listen closely to your prince~

Oryou – P-P-Prince?! ***Blushes heavily***

**Song: Target - Akai Shougein **

**FURUSUPIIDO de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII  
akaku daichi someageru  
chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU  
bokura no te de sukuidasou  
hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o  
ima omoikiri kakenukete Far away  
tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru  
sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai  
moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru  
wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da  
atsui BATORU okose  
genkai made takamatte kita ENERUGII  
hikigane hiku toki ga kita **

**kasunderu niji no kakehashi o  
ima oikakete kanetsu shite Far away  
tachiagare! senshi wa boku no naka ni iru  
semari kuru TAAGETTO nigeru wake ni wa ikanai  
moeagare! toushi wa mune o kogashiteru  
edawakare shita michi mayotte irarenainda  
atsui hibana chirase  
tachiagare... tenshi wa boku no soba ni iru  
kowaresou na yume o mamoranakya ikenainda  
tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru  
sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai  
****moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru  
wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da  
atsui BATORU okose**

Oryou – T-That was amazing~

Darren – Hehe~

Shon – Alright, let's call quits for now.

Katyusha – H-How about me, Nonna and Oryou?!

Shon – We already know what you three sound like.

Kayusha – Hmph!


	6. Chapter 6 - Leaving Out All The Rest

***Door smashes open***

Brandon : Guys! I now have a Skyline!

Panzer: A plane?

Noel: An Alien?

Josh: The Alien from the movie 'Skyline'? (This is Josh Earnshaw, he's bestfriends with Mako)

Mako: A Tank?

Shon: A computer!

Panzer: I think it's plane.

Josh: No way, it has to be the Alien from 'Skyline'

Mako: A Train?

Shon:Maybe it's new shoes?

Noel:Good point there, Shon.

Brandon: ***facepalm*** Neither! It's a car!

Panzer:A car? Really?

Noel:Is it a flying car? Since the name is 'Skyline'?

Panzer:Woo! Maybe it has wings!

Josh:Nope! It must be able to transform into a robot that can fly!

Shon:I have no idea what's going on.

Mako:Maybe it's a flying train car?

Josh:Hmm. A flying train car, that's possible.

Brandon:Ugh...No! It's a new car that I bought! And I now have my driver's license!

Shon:Driver's license? I thought you knew how to drive like 2 years ago?

Brandon:Well...Yeah but, I had money issues back then..

Shon:Oh yeah, now that you mention it.

Mako:Hows the car?

Brandon:The car is great! It's nice, awesome! It's everything I wanted!

Josh:Too bad it isn't the Alien from the movie.

Noel:Well, the world bites you in the ass, my friend.

Josh:Indeed..

Panzer:Have anyone of you guys seen Erika? She asked my to come like an hour ago.

Shon:Erika? Nope!

Mako:Not a clue.

Josh:No.

Brandon:I don't think so.

Noel:Who's Erika? OH WAIT, nevermind! I remember!

***Door opens***

Darren:Hey guys~ Take at look at these 2~

Everyone:Hmmm? WOW! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!

(Oryou & Erika in a wedding dress)

Panzer:...T-T-The happiest day of my life!

Darren:You're not the only one, bro.

Oryou:W-What do you all think?

Erika:Yeah, what do you all think about the dresses?

Panzer:YOU'RE SUPER CUTE ERIKA!

Darren:YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL ORYOU!

Shon:I'm speechless.

Mako:So bright..

Brandon:Not Bad.

Noel:Hard to imagine, Katyusha in a wedding dress...

Oryou:B-Beutiful?! ***Blushes*** T-Thanks...

Erika:C-Cute?! ***Blushes while looking away*** T-Thank you...

Kay:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: W-WHAT?! HEY! DAFUQ! WHAT IN THE WORLD! VHAT THE HELL!

Kay:It's Nonna & Katyusha! They're going to Moscow!

Everyone:WHAT?!

***At the airport***

Shon:Look, there they are! Maho and everyone else is there too!

Panzer:Let's go!

Josh:Mako-chan, if only you had enough stamina! ***Is carrying Mako on his back***

Mako:Sorry...

Noel:Guys! What's going on?!

Maho:Nonna & Katyusha are going to back to Moscow.

Josh:But why?!

Tian:Both of their families has called them to return.

Miho:Yeah, it's sad that we wont see them again...

Kay:Why?! Katyu-chan?! WHY?!

Katyusha:U-Ugh! So that I can get away from you!

Kay:That's mean!

Erika:But this is so sudden..

Pekoe:Yeah, why now out of all times?

Nonna:We have our reasons..Personal reasons..

Darjeeling:...If this is the last time we're seeing each other...Then good bye my old friend. ***Hugs Nonna***

Anzu:It might less interesting without Drunk Nonna..

Momo:Couldn't agree more..

Yuzu:Yeah..

Jonathan:Well this is gonna be less fun...

Hana:Well I guess this is good bye..(This is Hana if I didn't mention her, she's Jonathan's cousin)

Brad:Well...I-I can't say anything...

Katyusha:Well this is our goodbye now...Noel, come down here for a second..

Noel:Yeah?

Katyusha: ***Blushes lightly*** J-Just so you know, this is just for you! ***Tip toes and kisses Noel on the lips***

Noel: ***Blushes madly*** E-Eh?!

Katyusha:Just so you know, that was my first kiss!

Noel:R-Right...

Albert:I hope this wont turn into like Angel Beats.

Hadie:I-I don't know what to say anymore...

Assam:...

Oryou:H-How come it feels like I saw this coming?

Shon:You saw this coming?

Oryou:Well I expected this to happen but I didn't expect it to be Nonna & Katyusha. I thought it would be someone outside the group that I knew.

Shon:I see..

Erika:Are you guys, really leaving?

Nonna:We will come back, some day.

Katyusha:As Nonna said.

Noel:I...Uh...I'm gonna use the bathroom...

Brandon:I'm coming with.

(Shon's thoughts)

I knew this day would come, but I didn't expect it to be this early. I figured it would be the end of the year then they would leave, for some reason the time escalated for them to leave has been compromised. It feels like as if, someone knew that I saw this coming and wanted them to leave earlier, but I can't think of anyone who would do such a thing, but if they were actually called by their parents then I would understand but I can't guarantee that their parents called them back since it's not even the middle of the year yet..

(In the bathroom with Noel & Brandon)

Noel: ***Collapses slightly***

Brandon:Noel? Noel! W-What's wrong?

Noel: ***Starts tearing up*** N-Nothing...I-I just didn't expect a confession on the day I would get to see the girl I love for the last time..

Brandon:..Cheer up, man. They said they will be back.

Noel:Oh really now? When would that be? Tomorrow?! I doubt that! I can guess it'll be after the next few years and by then, Katyusha would most likely be engage with someone or either have a boyfriend while I'm still single, waiting for her!

Brandon:Y-You must really love her, huh?

Noel:She's everything in my life! Whenever karma bites me in the ass, she'll always be there to kill the Karma! I've known her for over 5 years and I loved her for 4 years! Unlike you! The person you love, is not going anywhere! You still get to see her everyday of your life! For me, this is the last time I'll get to see the the person I love!

Brandon;B-But.

Noel:I'm done with this conversation! ***Stands up and leaves***

Brandon:...

Brad:Where's Brandon?

Noel:Taking a long shit, I'm outta here!

Katyusha:Noel I-...

Shon:I don't think now's a good time to talk to Noel, Katyusha.

Katyusha:B-But okay...

Brandon:I'm back..

Josh:What was up with Noel?

Brandon:Don't know..

Shon:How long do you guys have to leave?

Nonna:Half an hour

Darjeeling:Shall we sing a song for them before they leave?

Shon:Excellent idea!

**Song: Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park**

**Noel ****-**

**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared**

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know  


**Everyone -**

****_**[Chorus] **_**  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
**

**Brandon -**

**Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I've made  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
****But neither have you**

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know  


**Everyone -**

****_**[Chorus]**_**  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
**

**Brad -**

**Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
**

**Everyone -**

****_**[Chorus]**_**  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
**

**Noel -**

**Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are**

Shon:It's been awhile since we all sang a song like that..

Nonna:We need to go now, Katyusha...

Katyusha:R-Right...W-Will you give Noel, my regards and tell him I'll be back soon.

Shon:You got it.

Katyusha:Thanks.

It wasn't long till they left, everyone gave them a hug except Noel since he was outside the airport, I don't know what happened in the bathroom with Brandon but I'm not one to pry on secrets. Even if curious to know, I wont ask since it's rude to pry.

…...

An hour had past. Katyusha & Nonna are no longer in Japan anymore, the group has been more quieter than normally, but for some reason, I could tell that something worse might happen to me or someone in the group...


	7. Chapter 7 - War

Noel's part of life.

It's been a week since Katyusha & Nonna left, but that wasn't the thing that everyone was worried about. They were all worried about Noel.. Ever since the 2 of them left, Noel hasn't been coming to Shon's apartment to hang out, no one was able to enter his apartment as well, it was like as if, he locked himself up, but another week later, he came back to Shon's apartment, smiling like as if nothing happened at all. Which made everyone curious on what he was doing for the past week but non-the-less everyone was relief to see him. Though I can't say whether or not is he putting on a fake smile or not, but it doesn't really matter unless he's back on his feet with us once more.

- 2 Days Later -

Shon: ***Yawns*** Hmm? Mail, huh? I wonder who's it from, Captain Yamato, what a surprised getting mail from the Captain of the Police department. ***Gasps lightly***

Kay: What's wrong, Shon?

Shon: Call Brad, Tian, Noel, Panzer and Erika to come over, tell them to not tell anyone.

Kay: R-Right!

- 10 minutes later -

Tian: You called?

Brad: What's wrong, man?

Panzer: Is there something wrong?

Noel: This must be important since you called us and not the rest..

Erika: Shouldn't Brandon be part of this?

Kay: I was about to ask the same question. Why isn't Brandon part of this?

Shon: Brandon IS part of this, but he's the main subject here.

Tian: What do you mean?

Shon: ***Puts the letter on the table*** Read it.

Tian: ***Grabs the letter and reads it out loud*** :

Hey Shon, it's me Captain Yamato from the Police Department of Shinjuku, I've got not a lot of bad news to tell you and there's no good news.

Bad news no.1 is that the girl you like 'Darjeeling Gloriana' just so happen to be engaged with someone, and that someone just so happened to be the one and only Brandon Ang from your group, it was said that both of their parents agreed on each other that their oldest child will marry the other oldest child from the other family, what I'm saying here is that Darjeeling is the oldest from her sisters and Brandon is the oldest son in his family.

Bad news no.2 is that both of your parents were killed yesterday. I'm sorry for your lost Shon. But we don't know the name of the person that killed your parents, but he did give us a hint to us. Maybe you know the name, the name he gave us was '1coolturtle' . If you do know the name, please inform me, I will help you find this man and bring him to you dead or alive, it is your call.

And bad news no.3 is that you still owe my 30 dollars.

Tian: …. Well the last bad news was better than the other 2...

Panzer: S-So... L-Let me process this... Darjeeling and Brandon are engaged?!

Brad: Shh! Keep it down! This is an apartment building, not a house.

Kay: Shon? You okay?

Shon: …... ***Grabs the phone and calls someone*** H-Hello? Sis?

Shon's sister: S-Shon? I guess you heard about mom and dad, huh?

Shon: Yeah... Can you do me a favor?

Shon's sister: Sure, what is it?

Shon: Mind lending me one of your strongest tanks?

Shon's sister: ….Um...Sure but don't do anything reckless with it.

Shon: Oh I wont. Bye then.

Shon's sister: Bye.

Erika: What's the plan?

Shon: Noel, get the weapons! Tian, Erika get the Leopard I! Brad, Panzer, make sure Brandon & Darjeeling are kept together at all cost.! Kay, follow me!

Everyone: Right! Gotcha! Alrighty then!

Shon: I'm gonna find that bastard and kill him!

- Few hours later -

Noel: I got the guns.

Erika: I got the Leopard.

Brad: The couple are together safe and sound.. Are you sure you don't mind having Brandon to be getting married to Darjeeling? Don't you love her?

Shon: There are times where you must sacrifice the things/people you love for your friend's happiness. And as long as Brandon is happy being with Darjeeling, so am I. ***Gets a call from an unknown user*** Hello? Who is this?

?: You don't remember? What a shame, Kisunagi. You forgot your past friend... It's me '1coolturtle'.

Shon: Track the call!

Noel: Gotcha!

1coolturtle: Let's have a deal, shall we?

Shon: What deal?

1coolturtle: If you come after me and kill me, your friend 'Darjeeling' will get assassinated by one of my men. It's either death for the one you love or me. You have 3 days to give me your answer. You better think hard, my friend. ***Call ends***

Shon:...That son of a bitch... Noel, did you track the call?

Noel: Yeah, it was on Tokyo tower.

Shon: If he's gonna kill Darjeeling, then we're gonna kill him first!

Erika: Let's show him what 'Savage Party' is made of!

Kay: Let's teach that sorry bastard a lesson or two!

Tian: He's existence will be forgotten.

Shon: No, wait. No matter what, this is 1coolturtle we're facing, it's gonna be war sooner or later, so I'm gonna have to ask someone I hate to ask for help...

Panzer: Y-You don't mean 'Sadotarou Nagi' from the Northen Japanese defense border?!

Shon: What else?

Brad: I'll be damned if you're gonna ask 'Nakano Sanou' to help.

Shon: Why would I ask for Nakano's help? He's already got his hands full on the Seraphim war.

Tian: Who's Sadotarou Nagi?

Kay: Sadotarou Nagi is the Supreme Commander of the Northern Japanese army known as the Thundra Union Empire, the 2nd most powerful army known to mankind. All of their soldiers in the Thundra Army are genetic clones with large thick army that not even a grenade to kill or penetrate, Thundra army weapons are large, heavy but very powerful, underestimating the Thundra army is like saying that you hate yourself because the Thundra army faced wars like no other, the story of Sadotarou Nagi is horrifying, he has a genetic drug flowing within him that allows him to transform into monsters or animals, and he has the ability to attack anyone or anything with ice attacks, he also has a legendary ice flute which can paralyze you when he's playing it, making you vulnerable to attacks from others.

Tian: He sounds more like a god to me.

Shon: The god is Nakano Sanou, he defeated Darjeeling's father(Alexander Gloriana) a powerful villain that allows his skin to become harder than rocks and steel, Nakano Sanou also defeated many other armies and villains from destroying Japan and many other countries.

Noel: So you're declaring 'war' against 1coolturtle, Shon?

Shon: Yeah..

Erika: You sure you know what you're doing, Shon?

Shon: Of course I do!

Tian: What if Darjeeling gets killed?

Shon: That wont happen as long as I am still alive!

Brad: You sure the military will help?

Shon: I know, Nagi will help because he still owes me.

Brad: Owe you what?

Shon: A favor.

Noel: Hey Shon, I now know 1coolturtle's name.

Shon: What's his name?

Noel: Drake Travolta.

Shon: Drake, huh? Let's see whether does Drake knows what it's like to see me angry.

Kay: Are we gonna inform the others about this?

Shon: No. I don't anyone else getting hurt and besides you guys know my life more than the others.

Brad: He has a point.

Panzer: Right... Let's go go!

Shon: Operation B.L.I.T.Z! (Burn Lands In The Zone)

Too be continued...


	8. Chapter 8 - A Sad Start & A Happy Ending

Panzer: Everyone is here, Shon.

Shon: Everyone of Savage Party?

Panzer: Of course.

Brandon: You called us all here, for?

Shon: I have a few things that I need to tell you all, and it's very important so you must listen properly. Savage Party is going to war against one of our ex-member, which is '1coolturtle' aka 'Drake Travolta'.

Josh: W-War?!

Darjeeling: I-I don't understand.

Shon: I got a phone call from him 2 days ago, saying that he will have one of his men to assassinate Darjeeling, well that's not gonna happen when I'm still breathing.

Brandon: H-Hold on a sec! Why Darjeeling?!

Shon: She's the daughter of a very rich family in England, it's likely because he can have all the money he wants as long as she is dead.

Oryou: B-But, wouldn't that make Assam be the next heir to take over?

Shon: No. Only one is chosen, the chosen heir cannot be replaced once killed. And also, Brandon & Darjeeling are engaged.

Brandon: D-Darjeeling and I are WHAT?!

Darjeeling: ***Blushing heavily***

Shon: As I said before. You and Darjeeling are engaged.

Brandon: B-But how?!

Shon: When you two were 4 years old, both of you placed your thumbprint on this contract of an approved marriage, and both of your parents agreed together that you two will be married.

Brandon: T-This is unbelievable...

Anzu: Well this is getting exciting.

Momo: Indeed.

Yuzu: Mmhm.

Shon: There are times where you must give your bestfriend the thing or person you love to make him/her happy.

Darjeeling: W-What? Y-You mean..

Shon: …..

Tian: What Shon is implying is that he loves you Darjeeling, but he's giving up his love for you to make his bestfriend 'Brandon' happy.

Kay: ***Starts tearing up*** T-That's so sweet...

Brandon: S-So you're saying that you love Darjeeling too?

Darjeeling: 'Too'?

Brandon: Eh..Umm.. ***Blushes***

Shon: Yes, but not anymore. Darjeeling..

Darjeeling: Yes?

Shon: In sickness & health do you vow that you will always cherish Brandon for the rest of your life from now on?

Darjeeling: …... I will and I shall.

Shon: Brandon.

Brandon: Hm?

Shon: In sickness & health do you vow that you will always cherish Darjeeling for the rest of your life from now on?

Brandon: I will and I shall.

Shon: Good. If there is anything both of you need. You can come to me for help.

Panzer: No Shon. No. Not 'me' or ' I ' it's 'us', if there is anything that both of you need, you can come to us for help. Don't forget we're a family. Savage Party always stick together in every situation.

Shon: Kay? You alright, Kay?

Kay: ***Still tearing up*** Y-Yeah, I'm alright..

Shon: Brandon, Darjeeling. Both of you have 4 years till your marriage. Right now you're 19, you have quite a long time before things get more serious.

Brandon: R-Right..

Shon: ***Slowly starts tearing up*** I-I'm gonna go out for awhile...

Brad: S-Shon!

***Door shuts***

Erika: Guys, let's go to the airport.

Noel: Why?

Erika: I've told a friend about this 2 days ago and she said she's coming back alone. She'll be here in the next hour.

Josh: Seems legit.

Assam: We're not gonna tell Shon?

Tian: Just did. But he doesn't know that we're going too so we're gonna hide and watch him and Erika's friend meet.

Panzer: Not bad Tian. Whoever Erika's friend is, she could cheer Shon up after what happened.

Brandon: Shon's sad because of Darjeeling and I?

Panzer: …..No...

Noel: Shon's parents were killed 2 days ago by Drake Travolta as a sign of death to us.

Brandon: He's threatening us by killing Shon's parents?!

Tian: He wasn't threatening us. He was threatening Shon, because he has been holding a grudge against Shon for quite sometime now. Why? I don't know.

Erika: Let's go.

Everyone: Right. Yeah. Sure. Alright then. Okay,

- (Shon's part) -

….It's been awhile since I was this depressed... ***Phone starts vibrating*** It's a message from Tian..

" Go to the airport by 11:30 today. ". I have nothing else better to do, I might as well go and kill time there.

-(Few minutes later after being at the airport)-

I wonder where is Tian... He asked me to come here... Maybe he's just joking around. But I really don't care anymore..I wonder what time is it? ***Checks time on the phone*** 11:30 P.M. Maybe I should leave, but for some reason I don't want to leave, it's like as if something or someone is telling me to stay here and wait. But 'wait' for what or who? Well I might as well stay, since I have nothing else better to do if I go back now.

?: Shon? Is that you? Shon! ***Rushes towards Shon & hugs him** **tightly***

Shon: E-Eh? H-How come you're here? Nonna?

Nonna: I was worried about you.

Shon: Worried about me?

Nonna: Yes. I was worried sick. I heard about your parents and I'm very sorry for your lost.

Shon: It's alright..

Nonna: How come you didn't cry?

Shon: What do you mean?

Nonna: Kay told me that you didn't cry. Don't keep your depression and tears within, it'll only make you worse.

Shon: Men don't cry... They... Keep it to their tears to themselves..

Nonna: ***Puts his head on top of her chest*** Let out your anger and sadness... Don't keep them in. It'll only make your life more depressing and horrifying for yourself, including everyone else.

Shon: N-Nonna... ***Slowly kneels down*** I-I'm sorry...

Nonna: ***Slowly kneels down with Shon*** Sorry for what?

Shon: Sorry that I made you come all the way back here just because of me.

Nonna: No. It wasn't your fault. It was my fault.

Shon: Your fault? H-How come?

Nonna: Because I didn't tell you that I was coming here. I came here because I wanted to see you.

Shon: Why would you want to see me? I always get in the way with other people's problems.

Nonna: I wanted to see you because I care about you and because, I don't like seeing you unhappy or depressed, it'll just make me unhappy and depressed as well.

Shon: What are you implying?

Nonna: Heh. You're cute when you're an airhead.

Shon: Eh?

Nonna: I love you, Shon. I always loved you, ever since we first met in middle school up till now.

Shon: ***Starts tearing up while is still on Nonna's chest***

Nonna: ***Slowly starts tearing up of happiness*** Hehe, you're letting your tears out, good for you. ***Hugs Shon tightly as he starts crying heavily***

-  
Panzer: You sure it was a good idea to not go to the Airport, Erika?

Erika: Yeah. Spying on them might be troublesome and besides, I think it'll be better if they told us what happened at the airport.

Panzer: Oh Okay... I guess that makes sense.

-  
Shon: ***Sniffles and cries*** I-I'm sorry, that I caused you so much trouble!

Nonna: ***Tearing up*** You never caused me trouble, Shon. Because I love you too much for you to cause my trouble.

Shon: ***Looks up at Nonna while is tearing up*** I-I love you..

Nonna: ***Starts crying even more*** I-I...I love you too!

Police guard: Aww, that so sweet. Don't you think so, Frank?

Police guard 2: ***Crying*** S-She's so kind! H-He's so kind too! They're both so kind!

Police guard: I know how you feel bro..

-  
(Shon's thoughts) – I was blind, I was a fool to not notice this from the start. I was being toyed by my desires. I thought the chosen person that I would stay with for the rest of my life would be the one and only 'Darjeeling Gloriana'. It was then I realize that the person I belong with is Nonna. My soul mate was next to me this whole time and I didn't know. I was a fool on not knowing Nonna's love for me, now I shall do the same by loving her back!

-(Back in Shon's apartment)

Nonna: I'm gonna go take a bath.

Shon: Okay. Take your time.

Nonna: Okay~ Thanks sweetie.

-(A few minutes later)  
Nonna was sitting down doing her work on her laptop and I was amused to see her wearing large Korean-ish glasses. It made her more feminine and cuter is so many ways that I can't just say it. I'm just lying down on my couch reading my book and I just feel like staring at her because she's too cute to ignore. Her mature pajamas make her very ladylike and beautiful. She has this very pure and rich aura around her that makes you feel like she's a mother or something. It was then I realize that it's already 1:00 A.M . It was the first time I was this happy in my life, I'm in love with an old friend and we're now dating, she made me smile when I was depressed. She's the best girlfriend ever!

Shon: I'm going to bed, night Nonna.

Nonna: W-Wait!

Shon: Hm?

Nonna: Come here for a sec.

Shon: Yeah?

Nonna ***Kisses Shon on the cheek*** Good night~

Shon: ***Blushes*** R-Right! Y-Y-You too! ***Goes to my bedroom and closes the door***

Nonna: ***Giggles slightly*** Ah~ Kawaii~ He's just as cute as Katyusha~ Alright, time to finish this report..

-(2 Hours later)-

Nonna: ***Stretches* **Finally, I'm done... It's 3 A.M already, huh? Time to get some shut-eye. I wonder if it's okay if I sleep with Shon tonight? Hehe. Better experience it before I get overly excited about it. ***Quietly opens Shon's bedroom door***

(Nonna's thoughts)

Ahh~ There he is~ Sleeping like an innocent little boy~ Gosh he's cute. I'm gonna sleep next to him and see he's sleeping face close-up. ***Gets on his bed quietly, put the blanket over herself and faces Shon while he's sleeping*** Wow... ***Blushes*** I-I don't believe it... I'm sleeping with my first crush and boyfriend... ***Cuddles up with him*** Heh~

Nonna: Oyasuminasai (Good Night)


	9. Chapter 9 - Kay's New Friend

***Alarm starts ringing***

Nonna: ***Stops the alarm*** …. Shon? Hmmm... He's not here.. Hmm? There's a letter here. ***Reads the letter***

What was written on the letter: I've had enough of myself, my life was terrible, my dreams were rotten and there was only one way to cure that. By killing myself. This will be the last time I will see you, Nonna. Good Bye, my love.

Nonna: ***Slowly starts crying and rushes to the living room*** Shon!

Shon: ***Sneezes*** Ahchoo! W-Woah! ***falls of the chair*** W-W-What's wrong?!

Nonna: ***Starts crying***

Shon: E-Eh?! D-Don't cry... ***Hugs Nonna*** W-What's wrong?

Nonna: ***Shows Shon the letter*** I-I thought you were gonna kill yourself...

Shon: What? Why would I do that? ***Looks a the letter*** …...Kay must've done this..

Nonna: Kay? She knows about us?

Shon: Yeah, most probably she came in the apartment early this morning to get some stuff and went into the bedroom and saw us both..

Nonna: W-What are we gonna say to the others?

Shon: Hmmm, leave that to me.

-(2 Hours later)-

Brandon: You called us all here for?

Albert: Dude, I was about to go watch Star Wars!

Darren: I was watching Terminator just now.

Oryou: I was watching Oda Nobuna No Yabou.

Shon: Alright! I get it! Now I'm here to tell you all something.

Erika: About you and Nonna, going out?

Shon: Nonna and I are- wait how did you know?

Erika: Lucky guess since Kay told me that she saw you 2 sleeping together.

Nonna & Shon: ***Blushes madly***

Kay: Hehehe, sorry Shon. I can't help it. As much as I wanted to keep it a secret, it's just to exciting to keep it a secret.

Anzu: Congratulations!

Momo: Indeed!

Miho: Good for you guys!

Brandon: Good job, Shon!

Noel:YAY! You weren't friendzoned!

Albert: Shon's confession must be really good to make Nonna fall in love with him.

Josh: Good point.

Nonna: Um... Shon didn't confess... I did. ***Blushes lightly***

Everyone(except Shon): WHAT?! NO WAY?! IMPOSSIBRU! NOOO! WOW!

Shon: Why are you guys overreacting?

Josh: C-Cus it's Nonna! Nonna confessing is just IMPOSSIBRU!

Shon: Are you saying that my girlfriend can't do something that others can do?

Noel: ***gulps*** Oh no... Josh you're screwed...

Josh: Shit...

Panzer: I got a message from Katyusha saying that she got a gift for you both!

Brandon: Is it that giant box outside the building?

Panzer: I think so, yeah?

Kay: LET'S GO SEE!

-(Outside)-

Everyone: Woah...

Panzer: Open it!

Erika: Yeah!

Shon: R-Right... Shall we?

Nonna: Mmhm.

***Shon & Nonna pulls the string holding the large box***

Nonna: …...

Shon: …...

Panzer: What is that?!

Brandon: It's a tank... But I've never seen this tank before...

Nonna: It's a Kamarav...

Shon: The Machine King...

Noel: What the fuck is a Kamarav?!

Shon: It's a tank that Nonna and I designed last year... Don't tell me, Pravda is mass producing these, other than the T-90s or the IS-Stalin's?

Nonna: I'm not sure... But if Katyusha send us a Kamarav then it's most likely a mass produced type then..

Panzer: You guys made a tank?!

Shon: No, we designed it and did all the weapons and stuff but we didn't ask to mass produce the Kamaravs..

Nonna: We made this together while we were doing nothing, then it just came out of nowhere..

Brandon: This tank looks godly..

Panzer: Well holy hell..

Erika: This one is for Shon.

Josh: How'd you know?

Erika: There's a letter here.

Noel: Then there isn't one for Nonna?

Brandon: I think it's that one, over there...

Everyone: WOAH.

Panzer: Okay that one's huge but it's smaller than the Kamarav..

Nonna: ***Pulls the string***

Shon: What in the hell?

Anzu: What tank is it?

Shon: It's an Isshiki Vividdra...

Nonna: AKA: The Tank Prince

Momo: You guys are really lucky..

Albert: I want one too.

Noel: Is Katyusha rich?

Shon: Oh, very! She's very rich. Her mother and father are generals of the Soviets.

Nonna: Precisely.

Josh: Isshiki?

Nonna: Isshiki is Isshiki Kenjirou, the person that made the Vividdra.

Josh: Oh okay then.

?: Hey~~! Woooohooooo!

Everyone: Hmm?

Josh: Who the freak is that?

Brandon: I don't know, but I don't like him.

Shon: Hey, there's no need to be mean to someone we don't even know. Maybe he's a nice guy.

Nonna: ….. ***Hides behind Shon***

?: Hey Nonna, I've been looking for you.

Shon: I'm sorry, but who are you?

?: Oh I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Kyle Sanchez. But just call me Kyle.

Brandon: And you know Nonna?

Kyle: Yeah, I know her.

Panzer: How'd you know her?

Kyle: Well she's my ex-girlfriend.

Shon:...Eh?

Kyle: May I speak to her?

Shon: I-I don't mind, but... ***Looks back at Nonna***

Nonna: Shhh. I-I don't want to talk to him... ***whispers to Shon***

Shon: R-Right...I'm sorry but Nonna does not wish to speak to you.

Kyle: Is that so? Then I shall force!

Brandon: ***Holds Kyle's shoulder*** Woah there! Let's not be forceful to a lady!

Panzer: Yeah!

Josh: Mmhm.

Albert: Hehe!

Noel: If you want to talk to Nonna, then you would have to get through us!

Shon: Girls, take Nonna inside!

Girls: Right! Of course! Sure Thing!

Kay: I'm staying here!

Shon: Why?

Kay: I've got a feeling that you guys might need help.

Shon: Whatever you say.

***Brandon, Josh, Albert and Noel get knocked out***

Panzer: Hyaa! ***Get's punched in the face***

Kyle: ***Tries to hit Shon***

Shon: ***Dodges every attack***

Kay: Hey, boy! ***Jump kicks Kyle*** Aha~! Shon I got him!

Shon: Good job, Kay!

Kyle: Jeez... ***Gets up from the ground*** You're gonna get it this ti- ***Looks at Kay***

Kay: Ahaha~! Hmm? ***Looks at Kyle*** Wow~! You're actually quite cute!

Kyle: ***Blushes madly*** I-I-I-I-I-I'm terribly sorry for assaulting you all!

Kay: Ahahahaha~! It's okay~ But next time, talk nicely to girls~

Kyle: O-Okay... M-May I ask what's your name?

Kay: I'm Kelly Saunders but everyone calls me Kay for short. Nice to meet you Kyle!

Shon: I can see some spark.

Kay: Hmm? What do you mean?

Shon: Oh nothing~

Kyle: So pretty... I-I shall leave now! T-Take care Kay!

Kay: Right! You too~!

Brandon: My god, he was strong...

Panzer: My head hurts... Erika~

Josh: What just happen?

Albert: AHH! Oh... I feel like having a coke...

Noel: I WANT CAKE!

Shon: …... Oh yeah the tanks... I guess I'll park them in the basement...


	10. Chapter 10 - Before Getting 'Worse'

Shon: We have 2 hours before the attack.

Noel: I'll get the Leopard.

Shon: No need, we don't need Leopards or guns.

Panzer: What? Why?

Kay: You're gonna hand to hand with him?

Shon: I'm gonna negotiate the terms of Darjeeling's death with him.

Erika: Do you need Katyusha's droids?

Shon: I'll deal with him, alone.

Brad: You sure you don't need someone to accompany you?

Tian: Don't need me, then I wasted my time coming here.. ***Leaves the room***

Erika: So there wont be an attack?

Shon: The attack has been canceled.

Panzer: Shouldn't you tell Nonna about this?

Shon: It's best if she doesn't know.

Kay: How come?

Shon: I don't want her, getting hurt or in trouble with my problems.

Panzer: What should we tell her, when you leave?

Shon: Just tell her, I'll go out with Brandon for a drink.

Kay: You think she'll buy it?

Shon: Maybe not, but just try to convince her.

Kay: Alright then... Good luck.

Shon: I don't need luck, nor do I believe in luck in the first place... ***Leaves the room***

-(Negotiation with Drake Travolta)-

Drake: Here, alone?

Shon: Of course.

Drake: Now, what is it that you want to negotiate?

Shon: The death of Darjeeling Gloriana.

Drake: If you want me to not kill her, there will be a price for that.

Shon: Name it, as long as you wont kill Darjeeling.

Drake: Execute... Nonna Blizzard...

Shon:... Why her?

Drake: Classified information.

Shon: What if I wont kill her?

Drake: Then I'll have my men to assassinate all your friends, including you.

Shon: Why wont you take out Nonna yourself?

Drake: She knows things that not many people know.

Shon: Such as?

Drake: Classified Information.

Shon: If I were to take that offer and to terminate Nonna. What will I get in the process?

Drake: Your friends and everyone else including Darjeeling will be left alone.

Shon: Can I be certain about that?

Drake: Once a deal or a promise has been made, it cannot be changed. That's how I do it.

Shon: I will think about your request. Give me 3 days..

Drake: Granted.

-(Back in the apartment)-

Shon: I'm back..

Nonna: Welcome back~

Shon: Where's the others?

Nonna: They already left.

Shon: You gonna go to bed?

Nonna: Yeah. I'll prepare the bath for you.

Shon: Thanks..

-(After taking a bath and is now in bed with Nonna)-

Shon: ***Watches her sleeps, innocently and quietly***

(Shon's thoughts): Killing Nonna will keep everyone alive... Having my friends get killed and Nonna being alive would make me selfish... If I assault Drake first then everyone might have a chance on surviving... But it's an 80% chance that I will die in the process of killing Drake..I would rather die protecting the people I love than make them hate me in the process!

-(Brandon's scene)-

Brandon: You know? Now that we're together and stuff...

Darjeeling: Hm?

Brandon: I mean, do you approve Nonna and Shon's relationship? They're very...VERY close even though they started dating 3-4 weeks ago.

Darjeeling: I don't mind, really. Whatever makes Shon and Nonna happy will make me happy as well. I see no point on telling them not to be together.

Brandon: Well yeah, but. Don't you think, something might happen to the both of them?

Darjeeling: What do you mean?

Brandon: I mean like right now. You're being targeted by terrorists, maybe Nonna or either Shon are being targeted as well..

Darjeeling: I highly doubt that.

Brandon: I guess so. But one question. Why are you in my apartment, shouldn't you be in your apartment?

Darjeeling: E-Eh?! ***Blushes*** B-But... W-We're engaged... S-Shouldn't we be sleeping together?

Brandon: ***Blushes*** W-We can't do that! W-W-We're not as close as Nonna and Shon are.

Darjeeling: Then how come they can sleep together and we can't? W-We're engaged and they're not.

Brandon: Nonna and Shon were friends since the start of middle school, she knows a lot of things about Shon as much as I do and Shon knows a lot of things about Nonna more than I do. Basically I don't know much about you and you don't much about me. So we can't actually sleep together.

Darjeeling: Excuses. ***Pouts***

Brandon... ***Blushes while looking away*** W-Well... F-Fine... Y-You can stay over if you want.

Darjeeling: ***Smiles greatly*** Aha~! Yay~! ***Huggles Brandon*** I love you, Sweetie~!

Brandon: ***Blushes madly*** …..J-Jeez... I love you too.

(An Hour Later...)

Brandon & Darjeeling: ***Both in the same bed together***

Brandon: U-Um... ***Nervous, blushing***

Darjeeling: Kiss me.

Brandon: W-What?! W-Where did that question come from?!

Darjeeling: My heart, my feelings. Please. I want a kiss from you.

Brandon: ***Blushing madly with powerful heartbeats*** J-Jeez...Y-You're so straight forward.. But anything for my Queen(Darjeeling). ***Slowly gets closer to Darjeeling's face***

Darjeeling: Kyaa~! ***Moves away from Brandon's face and covers her blushing face*** I can't! I can't! I can't! I can't!

Brandon: E-Ehh?! You asked me to do it, now you don't want it?! GODDAMNIT KARMA!

Darjeeling: I-I'm sorry... There's just so much suspense now.

Brandon: Hah?

Darjeeling: We're engaged, I'm sleeping with you and next a kiss... I was just too nervous to kiss you yet..

Brandon: You're nervous if I kissed you? What if it was Shon that was kissing you?

Darjeeling: Shon? Hehehe ***Imagines and drools a little***

Brandon: Oi! ***Gets slightly jealous***

Darjeeling: Hehehe~ I was just joking, Brandon. If I was Assam or either Kay then my 'joking' would be considered 'real'. ***Giggles slightly***

Brandon: ***Laughs slightly*** Hahaha. Well I just hope, Shon's alright after what happened to him..

Darjeeling: I'm sure he's fine, he's not like Panzer, where he gets in trouble and he doesn't know how to get out of it.

Brandon: Haha! You have a point!

-(Next Day)-

Panzer: ***Sings Pokerap***

Erika: Oh cool, Pokemon, I haven't heard of that in awhile now.

Shon: Awhile? You haven't listened to Pokemon for 10 years now!

Erika: Heh, true.

***Someone knocks on the door***

Shon: Coming~ ***Opens the door***

Kyle: Hey~!

Shon: Oh hey, um... I'm sorry but what's your name again?

Kyle: The name's 'Kyle Sanchez' but just call me 'Kyle'. ***Smiles***

Shon: Okay then Kyle, come on in~!

Erika: Hello.

Panzer:WAZZABI!(What's up)

Kyle: Heyo~!

Shon: Here's some tea for ya.

Kyle: Thank you. Umm...W-Where's Kay?

Shon: Kay? I guess I'll call her. ***Opens the door to the hall and shouts Kay's name*** KAY!

Kay: ***Shouts back from the other side*** YEAH~?!

Shon: COME OVER!

Kay: OKAY~!

Shon: ***Coughs a little* **She'll be here in a minute.

Kyle: Okay.

Panzer: You want to talk to Kay because you like her?

Kyle: ***Blushes lightly*** E-Eh?! N-No! O-Of course not!

Erika: You're obviously lying, you're being hesitant with your words, Kyle.

Shon: Oh yeah, Kyle. I guess you know them since Savage Party is well known around this part of the city.

Kyle: Y-Yeah! Itsumi Erika, Panzer Lehr and the leader Kisunagi Shon.

Shon: L-Leader? ***Sigh*** I can't believe the 'leader' thing is still going on.

Kyle: You're not the leader then?

Shon: Oh, I am.

Kyle: ?

Panzer: I have a question for you, Kyle.

Kyle: Sure, ask me anything.

Panzer: Is it true that the reason you're here is that you fell in love with Kay and you forgot about wanting to talk to Nonna?

Kyle: Hahaha, well don't believe everything you hear, Panzer. But yeah that's true.

Panzer: …. But you know, I'm just a simple man that try to make a difference. I still put my pants on one leg at a time..

Shon: Yeah, but you should stop when it reach your nipples.

***Everyone laughs***

Kyle: Ahahaha! I-I can't breath! I think I'm gonna cry!

Erika: Kyle.

Kyle: Yeah?

Erika: You're never too big to cry.

Kyle: Thanks Erika. ***Smiles***

Shon: But you are too big for my underwear.

***Everyone starts laughing again***

Panzer: AHAHAHAHAHAAHA!

***Door smashes open***

Kay: Heyoo~! What's so funny?

Shon: We're just setting jokes.

***Bedroom door opens***

Nonna: Good morning... ***Rubbing her eyes***

Everyone: Good morning~!

Kyle: Why'd Nonna come out from Shon's bedroom?

Panzer: They slept together.

Kyle: WHAT?!

Nonna: ~~~

Shon: Still cute as ever, Nonna~

Nonna: Hehehe~ ***Kisses Shon on the cheek***

Kyle: Feels like I'm watching Nonna being drunk.

Kay: When she's drunk she's ironically scary.

Kyle: Scary?

Kay: She'll do things you wont actually expect.

Kyle: Ah I see.

Kay: So whatcha doin here?

Kyle: Just came over to do stuff. I had free time so yeah.

Panzer: He came here to see you.

Kay: See me? Aww~~! ***Huggles Kyle*** You're so sweet~!

Kyle: ***Blushes madly*** T-Thanks...


	11. Chapter 11 - Foretold Secret

-(Time: 12:00 A.M.)-

Assassination and murder... I didn't think that I would be at this outcome, but this wouldn't be hard! Just find Drake, see him and kill him without getting myself killed in the process.. I Shon will not get Nonna nor Darjeeling killed, and that there is a fact!

***Sneaks pass a room and sees a group of guys watching an Anime***

W-Wait? I don't believe it... I can't believe that they're watching 'Date A Live'. God, I miss watching that Anime, great game and anime but it lacks romance so badly! If only the romance was like 'Clannad' or either 'Haganai', but whatever, I have nothing offensive to say for 'Date A Live'.

Men in the room: Yoshino! Tohka! Kotori! WOOO! GO GO!

Haha, I wish I could join them but I got a job to do. ***Sneaks away*** If only I could kill everyone in sight with my 'powers' but it's forbidden till the government allows it.. ***Speakers starts playing 'Brave Heart' from 'Digimon'*** Oh~! I miss this song! This could boost up my morale greatly! ***Sees Drake walking into a room, alone*** There you are... Heh! ***Takes out a knife***

Drake: God, the ending of Oreimo sucks so much! ***Sits down on a couch*** Why is this song playing?! Ah nevermine!

***Slowly,quietly opens the door*** I see you. ***Turns off the light in the room*** ***Brave Heart stops playing***

Drake: W-What the?! ***Gets stab in the back of the neck* **Ah! Heh! I don't die that easily, Shon! ***Hits Shon in the stomach***

Shon: Ah! ***Drops on my knees*** T-That's not possible, that's a critical kill..

Drake: As you see, I have the G-VIRUS within me. What I use is 'steel bones' where my entire bones are hard as steel. A single knife wont be enough to kill me through the neck!

Shon:Damn!

Drake: I know you have a virus within you, Shon! Use it!

Shon: Never! ***Stands up and throws a chair at Drake***

Drake: ***Destroys the chair with his arm*** Show it to me!

Shon: I wont! ***Throws a knife at Drake* **

Drake: ***Grabs the knife**, **throws the knife away and slowly walks towards Shon***

Shon: N-No! S-Stay back! ***Trembles with fear***

Drake: ***Walks closer to Shon*** Embrace your powers, show the world who you really are! Tell them that you're the strongest 'virus-user' known to mankind!

Shon: NO! ***Shouts and crouches down*** AHH!

Drake: You die here, Kisunagi Shon! ***Prepares to stab Shon***

***Explosion on Drake's right side***

Drake: Ha? ***Gets attacked by a Licker*** Oh! Get off of me!

Shon: What? No... No! ***Sees more Lickers appearing in the explosion hole*** ***Looks outside the hole*** E-Everyone's dead... ***Looks at Drake as Drake is fighting the Lickers***

Drake: Disgusting bastards! ***Kills a Licker*** You did this, didn't you Shon?!

Shon: N-No! I-I-!

Drake: Prepare to die! ***Runs towards Shon and tries to stabs Shon in the head***

Shon: No! ***Covers face with hands***

Drake: AHHH! ***Fell down on his knees while holding his right hand***

Shon: Eh? ***Looks at my hand*** Steel Claws? I don't remember using a G-VIRUS. ***Looks at Drake while being shocked***

Drake: ***Screaming in pain*** AHH! ***Gets killed by the Lickers***

Shon: N-No...T-This is impossible... ***Looks at Drake's dead body*** T-This can't be happening... ***Gets shot in the stomach from behind* **Ah! I-I can't die now... ***Falls down and passes out***

-(4 Hours Later...)-

Shon: ***Slowly opens eyes*** W-What? ***Looks to the left and sees Nonna crying*** N-No...I...

A week has passed and Shon was in a coma, it was because of the shock he endured and because of the shot he got in his stomach. Everyone in Savage Party visited him everyday and pray that he will get better and wake up any day soon. You can't avoid 'death' unless God protected you from 'Death', but as for Shon it is still a mystery that he will live. Shon's beloved Nonna has been traumatize for the past few days when she found out that Shon was shot and was in a coma, but who wouldn't get traumatize after seeing the person you love most, getting shot and being in a coma. On the second week, Shon has been developing 'switches' towards his body, whenever the nurses/doctors come in to check on Shon's eyes, they notice that it changes from blue to red/purple and green. A mysterious fact has been spreading around the people that knows the leader of 'Savage Party', saying that Shon's body is getting possessed or some sort, though it is strange to see Shon's eye developing from one colour to 3 more colours, could it be that someone or something has controlled him or is he dying till his eye changes in colour wise. It is also said that every now and then, people see large "Lizards" that are as big as full grown 'men', climbing/crawling around the Japan, most people call them 'Aliens', 'Demons' or either 'Guardians' that protected Japan from something/someone. But perhaps the secret lies within Shon or God's mind. No will know the answer till Shon wakes up or till God answers...

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12 - Jesus Camera

It's been 4 weeks past, when Shon was still in the hospital, but after the 5th week, he was allowed to leave the hospital. When Nonna and the others saw Shon, walking out of the hospital's entrance, they all ran up to him for a hug, but the one that didn't hug Shon was Nonna. Everyone of Savage Party opened a path while looking at both Nonna and Shon. Nonna dropped her bag and cried deeply as she ran towards Shon and hugged him tightly while she's cried loudly. She cried while hugging Shon till she dropped to her knees together with Shon, it was a few minutes later that Shon slowly, starts hugging Nonna back then slowly start tearing up in the process. He cried but it was a 'sniffling cry'. It was then, Nonna kissed Shon on the lips. A week has passed and Shon is now back in his apartment and the normal life of Savage Party beings once more...

***Door slammed open***

Panzer: Guys! I got myself a new camera!

Shon: Cool, what type of camera?

Panzer: I don't know! But I call it "Jesus" ***Smiles happily***

Kyle: The "Jesus Camera"?

Nonna: That's a rather interesting name.

Panzer: Woo~! The "Jesus Camera" will dominate all cameras~!

Kyle: Good to know.

Shon: Did you take any photos or videos yet?

Panzer: Not yet. I'm gonna make a film now!

Shon: Cool, that will enlighten everyon- WAIT DON'T!

Panzer: ***Turns on the camera*** Heyo~~! ***points the camera at Kyle***

Kyle: Yo! ***Waves at the camera***

Panzer: ***Points the camera at Nonna*** Hey, Nonna! Say something~!

Nonna: I-I... ***Blushes while looking down*** Um...

Shon: Panzer, turn the camera off!

Panzer: W-What? Why?

Shon: Nonna doesn't do well with Cameras?

Panzer: How'd you know?

Shon: Can't you tell? She's blushing, she's looking down, s-she's speaking nervously... ***slowly ****blushes a little*** K-Kawaii... ***Blushes while looking at Nonna***

Kyle: Woah! Shon's blushing and he's aroused by Nonna's cuteness!

Shon: Shut up! ***Blushes madly***

Nonna: E-Eh? ***Blushes while looking down on the floor*** A-Are you a-aroused?

Shon: E-Eh? W-Well...Kind of... ***Blushes while looking at Nonna***

Panzer: Awww~~ How sweet~~

Kyle: This is amusing.

Nonna: ***Walks towards Shon while blushing madly*** I-I...

Shon: W-What's wrong? ***Stares into Nonna's eyes while blushing***

Kyle & Panzer: Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss~!

Kyle:... She's not afraid of a guy pointing a rocket launcer at her but she's afraid of cameras that are on her...

Shon: ***Hugs Nonna*** I-It's alright..

Panzer: Aw! I thought you guys were gonna kiss!

Nonna: K-Kiss? W-Why would we do that?

Shon: Are you saying we weren't allowed to kiss?

Nonna: T-That's not what I meant! ***Gets a quick kiss on the lips from Shon***

Shon: There!

Kyle: Woah!

Panzer: Holy mother of god..

Shon: You guys are overly too dramatic...

Nonna: Y-Yeah...

***Door smashes open***

?: I'M BACK FROM THE "MOTHERLAND"!

Shon: I-It can't be! K-Katyusha?!

Nonna: Hello.

Kyle: What's goin on?

Panzer: Oh hey~!

Katyusha: ***Hugs Shon*** I missed you~!

Shon: ***Hugs back*** Same here~!

Katyusha: ***Hugs Nonna*** Hmm~~~! Congratulations on dating!

Shon & Nonna: Thank you! Thanks!

Panzer: When did you come back?

Katyusha: Today, just now. I'm staying only for a few days.

Shon: Aww.. Well it's good to see you back here.

Josh: Bitch's be back, baby! ***Smashes the door open***

Katyusha: Oh hey, Josh.

Josh: Oh hey... W-Wait?! Katyusha?! W-When did you come back?!

Katyusha: Just not long ago.

Josh: Oh okay then.. I bought chicken! ***lifts up a KFC bucket filled with chicken***

Shon: Oh cool! ***Takes one chicken piece***

Nonna: I-I'm on a diet... I'm sorry

Panzer: Hahaha! Oh crap! The camera's still rolling! ***Turns off the camera***

Kyle: At least you didn't forget to turn it off.

Panzer: Yep!

Shon: ***Feeds Nonna a peace of meat***

Nonna: ***Eats the meat*** !

Shon: You're welcome~

Nonna: Thank you..

Katyusha: I though you were on a diet?

Nonna: I-It's Shon that's feeding me, I-I couldn't say 'no' to a face like that..

Shon: 'A face like that'?

Katyusha: She meant your 'cute' face. She couldn't say because, expressing her feelings isn't what she's good at.

Shon: ***Blushes*** R-Right! T-Thanks..

And so the life of Kisunagi Shon and his friends were back to normal once more... Or maybe not?


End file.
